1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cushioning device for treadmill, and more particularly to a device with compact components, easy assembly and better cushioning and shockproof effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
First of all, the conventional treadmill 10, as shown in FIG. 5, is a sporting device with a running cycle belt 11 which makes a cyclical rotation around a frame by means of a motor (not shown) and related transmission components so that the user can run on the running cycle belt 11 during running exercise. However, the frame 12 has to support all of the forces created in the process of the user's motion. Thus, the quality of the cushioning mechanism 13 is a critical element for the user to have a stable and comfortable feeling in using the treadmill 10.
It's popular in the conventional products (such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,441,468; 5,279,528; 5,454,772) that the cushioning mechanism 13 is mounted under the running plate 14 located inside of the running cycle belt 11 and between the running plate 14 and the frame 12. Consequently, when the running plate 14 is forced, a cushioning effect with lower machine vibration can be achieved. However, the frame 12 and the other components of the machine 10 (like hand support 15, the front and rear supporting rods 16, 17) are secured together and the clearance between the running plate 14 and the frame 12 is too small so that the frame 12 after being forced will also produce a little vibration. The vibration of the frame 12 also means the vibration of the whole machine 10.